


Heroes Don't Exist

by TheProfessor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfessor/pseuds/TheProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock runs into the Doctor when the Sontarans invade Earth. He insists that heroes aren't real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Don't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the quote: "Don't make people into heroes, John. Heroes don't exist and if they did, I wouldn't be one of them."

This was definitely not on his 'To Do' list today.

It was unexpected, really, running into this strange man who claimed to be Earth's only chance of survival. The more they spoke, the more he was convinced this 'Time Lord' was a nutter. It was certainly a thorough psychosis. Who wore trainers with a suit, anyway? Sherlock thought he was mad until they ran into a genuine Sontaran.

He made a point to examine the body after the man knocked the creature out. There were no signs of Hollywood makeup, no blemishes, no flaps of skin or any sort of cheat that might give them away. They carried weapons such that Sherlock had never seen and the man, calling himself the Doctor, asked if this was enough proof. Sherlock said something that the Time Lord could barely make out, and then they ran.

This Doctor claimed to be an alien and only when Sherlock felt the double heartbeat in the other man's wrist did he start believing a word of it. It was odd to find another living thing that puffed up their own ego as much as he did. John wouldn't believe a word he said when he got back to 221B.

They ran from street to street, dodging taxis and cars and pedestrians. The Sontarans had invaded 10 Downing Street and that was more than enough incentive to break in. Sherlock spent a good part of an hour trying to convince the Doctor that he really could use a sonic screwdriver. Trying to pickpocket one wasn't a good idea; every time he tried, he was always caught.

Driving the potatoes with guns off the planet was simpler than the Doctor was used to. Sherlock was confused as to why the alien simply didn't kill them all. The Time Lord said something that Sherlock could barely make out, and then they ran again.

It wouldn't be the last time 10 Downing Street exploded.

xxxxxxxxxx

They ran from the explosion with light feet and full lungs, fleeing the scene before a certain Detective Inspector asked them what they hell they were doing there. Laughing on an adrenaline high left them grinning like fools.

The Doctor walked with Sherlock back to the TARDIS, with no intention of shielding his beloved ship from the human that helped him so much.

"You could come with me."

Sherlock paused. "No. The human race needs me." That was strange to say.

"The world's only consulting detective must be busy."

"Something like that."

The Doctor made a point to shake Sherlock's hand when they parted. "You saved a lot of people today. Thank you." His face suddenly split into a grin. "You can 'discover' a cause for the explosion. Be their hero when I'm gone."

Sherlock's expression didn't change. "Heroes don't exist."

The Doctor slipped his hands into his coat pockets and turned away, heading for the familiar blue box in the background. He paused at the door and turned back to Sherlock. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

The blue doors swallowed him up and he disappeared into the ether, with the human watching him go, wondering if perhaps he was right.


End file.
